


Please Don't Cry

by snoozingsnuffles



Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Hurt/Comfort Challenge, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Platonic Relationships, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingsnuffles/pseuds/snoozingsnuffles
Summary: Thor has always been superior to Loki
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Please Don't Cry

The palace glistened behind them as the young princes ran from the courtyard towards the sprawling fields and into the sun’s rays. Thor laughed, loud and open as he easily fled his brothers outstretched arms. Behind him, he could hear Loki struggling for breath as he pursued his older brother, but he didn’t give in. It wasn’t looking good for the younger prince; Thor spent his days out training, brawling with his friends and partaking in physical competitions such as ‘who could throw the ball the furthest’ or ‘who can lift the most logs’. Needless to say, Thor won them all.

Loki, however, was different. The young trickster had no interest in such activities. Instead, he spent his time in the palace library pouring over old tomes and dusty leather-bound books, soaking up the information within. When he wasn’t doing that he was tucked up beside their mother, learning her magic.

That wasn’t to say Loki was a bad fighter, he was far from it in fact. While he wasn’t strong, Loki was as fast as he was nimble, his talents and preferences lying within knives and daggers as opposed to swords and other such weaponry. He relied mainly on stealth and trickery. He would make a formidable opponent.

But Thor was stronger, faster. So far, Loki hadn’t won a single fight against him.

The footsteps pursuing Thor died out, so he skidded to a halt. He turned to see Loki a few paces behind him bent over, his hands braced on his knees as he gasped for breath.

“I think I win this round, brother!” Thor grinned. He didn’t move any closer should Loki suddenly shoot out a hand and tag him; the boy was cunning like that. But Loki didn’t move.

“Don’t sulk, Loki.” Thor said after his brother hadn’t even shifted for over a minute. “I won fair and square.”

Loki stood up straighter then, but before Thor could get a good look at his face, the young trickster spun on his heel so Thor was facing his back, which had begun to tremble slightly.

Thor took a cautious step closer. “Loki?” He asked. “Are you crying?”

“No.” Loki said, his voice thick. He raised an arm to his face to pointedly wipe at his eyes.

“You are crying!” Thor exclaimed. He took the remaining steps over to his brother spun him around with a firm hand on his shoulder. Loki was indeed crying, but he looked as if he was desperately trying to prevent himself from doing so. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and his teeth were clamped down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Despite this, fat tears rolled from his eyes and down his face before the dripped steadily off his chin.

“Oh no.” Thor said. “Oh, please don’t cry, Loki.”

This wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence. Thor often made Loki cry, though he didn’t mean to. Thor loved his little brother too much to actually antagonise him (though Loki clearly didn’t share the same sentiment.)

“Here, I’ll let you win.” Thor took Loki’s hand and tapped his limp fingers against his own chest. “See? I’m ‘it’ now.”

“It’s not that!” Loki wailed. He had begun to cry freely, and Thor furiously shushed him. If Frigga heard he would defiantly be scolded for making Loki cry again. “You can’t just let me win. But you always win! It’s not fair!”

“I’m sorry!” Thor apologised because he had no idea what else to do. “Now please stop crying!”

Loki sniffled angrily and wiped at his eyes and nose. Though it looked like he very much wanted to stop crying, he still shuddered and hiccupped uncontrollably.

“How about I teach you?” Thor bargained instead. “I can teach you how to fight and how to run fast, then you could keep up with me. Then it’s fair.”

Loki appeared to consider the offer for a moment. “And you won’t let me win?” He asked.

“I promise I won’t.” Thor crossed his heart with a finger. “I swear it.”

The tears had stopped flowing from the young trickster’s eyes, and now they were only drying on his flushed cheeks. “Ok.” He agreed.

Thor let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. “Good.” He said as he wrapped his brother into a hug, which Loki eagerly reciprocated.

But as soon as they broke apart, Loki jabbed him in the chest.

“Tag, you’re it!” Loki cried before he shoved Thor out of the way and darted to the left before Thor had even registered what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
